


the look

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran turned back to Ilsa, who was sitting next to Robin. “What? What look?”





	the look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLynx/gifts).



> TheLastLynx prompted some C/R with "gobsmacked" and I know this isn't super shippy but it's what came out! Also, more female friendships for Robin 2k18.

“There! That’s the look.”

Cormoran turned back to Ilsa, who was sitting next to Robin. “What? What look?”

They shared a conspiratorial glance. 

“When you see a beautiful woman,” Ilsa said. “there’s this moment where you look shocked-”

“Gobsmacked,” Robin broke in, grinning.

“Better, yes, gobsmacked,” Isla amended, “then you smooth it out and act very casual.”

“I- what? No, I don’t,” he objected.

“I’ve known you how long, Cormoran Strike? You most certainly do!” Ilsa said, and now Robin was giggling, and Cormoran was feeling put-upon and regretting ever introducing the two.

“I need another drink.”

They laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me your own drabble prompts over on tumblr!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
